


Stating the Obvious

by Dusk_Thief



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Thief/pseuds/Dusk_Thief
Summary: There's a puzzle door in Maruki's palace that just won't open.Inspired by this post from tumblr: https://thecrowsjoker.tumblr.com/post/637072777882583040/au-theres-an-array-of-locks-on-a-door-in-marukis
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Stating the Obvious

They were all starting to get a little frustrated.

They were stuck on a puzzle, they've been stuck on puzzles before, so that's not new. But this puzzle had _seemed easy_. It was a door, with eight locks, simple, right? Pick the locks and move on, not so simple. The locks were unpickable for some reason, and after closer inspection the locks had questions engraved on their edges and were hooked up to panels on the floor. Some of the questions were easy, "Who's the best artist?" Yusuke, obviously. "Who has the biggest sweet tooth?" well that's Ann right? "Who's the most internet savvy?" while not as straight forward has got to be Futaba. "Who wants to open a cafe?" is Haru because "Who has gotten arrested?" is Akira. "Who was the first Phantom thief?" is Mona and "Who dyes their hair?" is Ryuji.

But the question engraved on the last lock is "Who is Joker in love with?". First Makoto stepped on it, the door didn't open. Then Sumire stepped on the panel, the lock didn't open. Then Akechi swapped with Ann and she stepped on the panel, the door didn't open. Then Ann switched with Futaba, and the door still didn't open. They all switched back and Akechi swapped with Akira due to some speculation on the definition of arrested and Akira joking that the person he loves most is himself, the door didn't open. Next Akira swapped with Haru and she stepped on the panel, the door didn't open. They all swapped back and because Sumire was desperate, she tried again, and again, and again.

When Akechi was thoroughly fed up with Sumire's desperate and ineffective attempts he got up from where he was leaning against the wall, and pushed Sumire out of the way, unknowingly stepping on the panel the first time. And the door unlocked. Scowling, Akechi walks through the door, but not untill after he shoots a glare at Sumire.

Akira, not wanting to answer questions at this point in time, hurriedly follows after Akechi with a nervous chuckle.


End file.
